


Knot Your Average Day

by LadyFiasco



Category: Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, Model, Modeling, Photography, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, decorative bondage, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on Twitter. (Many thanks to @HouseDadam and @blessedreylo)AD Character who is a photography lecturer, specialising in shibari. You agree to model for him. Smut ensues.
Kudos: 8





	Knot Your Average Day

(image manip by @blessedreylo)

You found yourself standing in his private studio, looking at the red rope strewn over the table. You’d been there a few times before, but today was going to be different. You’d agreed to be his model for a few hours, which wasn’t uncommon, but this time you were going to indulge him in his specialism. Today, you were going to get your first taste of decorative bondage.

As it was your first time, he told you to wear loose clothing, something comfortable. You opted for a short, floaty summer dress, and decided not to bother with a bra. You didn’t need anything more constricting on your body than necessary.

He crept up behind you and wrapped you in his arms. He lowered his head to yours, and you felt him smiling against your temple. “Ready, sweetheart? Remember, we can stop at any time,” he tells you, his voice deep but soft in your ear.

“Yeah, I think I’m good to go,” you reply, smiling as you squeeze his arms tighter against your body. Your heart beats quickly in your chest; there’s a hint of anxiety lingering in your body, but mostly you’re excited to try something new. Something which you know he loves. Something that he’s an expert at, so you know you’re in good hands.

He slides his hands to your wrists, pulling them up and out to the side. “First, we need to warm you up.”

He helps you stretch your body for about 15 minutes. You roll your shoulders several times. You extend your neck, your arms, your fingers. Though you weren’t going to be suspended from the ceiling on your first experience, he wanted to be thorough; making you feel warm and relaxed. Every time his fingers made contact with your skin, you felt the anticipation building; like sparks of electricity running through your body every time he touched you.

Once you were both satisfied that you were fully warmed up, he had you turn to look at him. His dark, fluffy hair framing his face, the burgundy t-shirt clinging to his chest and biceps. The hair of his moustache tickling you slightly as he bends down to kiss your cheek, and you smile. Just looking at him increased your internal temperature, made your pulse quicken a little.

“I’m going to get the rope now. Everything still okay?” His voice was calm and steady, but you just know he was desperately holding back his excitement.

“Yes. Absolutely.” You beam back at him. He shoots you a grin and picks up the rope from the table, before returning to you.

His hands make quick, yet gentle work of securing the rope against your body. Loosely draping the material around your neck, tying knots in the rope along your sternum, your ribs, along your belly button. He threads the rope between your legs, against your most intimate area, and heat rushes through your body. All this contact, from the rope and his fingers, even with the material of your dress acting as a barrier… It’s so delicious. You become aware of the warmth pooling in your core, and you bite your lip to stop yourself from gasping out loud.

All the time he’s been manipulating the rope, he keeps darting his eyes back to yours, silently checking in with you. At this point, he notices your pupils dilate, and he smiles softly. He continues moving the rope against your body, resting it between your ass cheeks, threading it back into the loop he’d created behind your neck and securing it.

He steps back, slowly walks in a circle around you, and takes a moment to admire his handiwork. Sure, it’s not the most complex thing he’s ever done, but you’re a beginner and he wanted to make sure you weren’t overwhelmed.

Well… Perhaps you were overwhelmed in one sense. You hadn’t realised just how much this would make you hot. Make you desperate for him. Craving him against you, teasing your clit, bringing you to orgasm. The thoughts filling your head as you stood there, your underwear becoming damp with arousal.

He grabs his camera from the table, and suddenly you hear the click of the shutter, snapping you from your daze. Remembering /this/ is actually why you’re here. He continues, getting full-length shots of you, and then he brings himself closer. Getting those detailed shots, the macro shots; focusing on individual strands of rope against the skin, where your dress isn’t acting as a barrier. Warmth emanating from his body to yours, while he works. It’s mesmerising.

You don’t realise that a moan escapes your mouth as he gently manipulates the rope, trying to get the perfect shot, until he catches your eye and grins. You start to blush.

“How you feeling, baby?” he purrs into your ear. You sense that he knows /exactly/ how you’re feeling, and it just turns you on even more. You decide you need him right now.

“I, uh… Fuck…” you struggle to get the words out. But he confirms your suspicions, as he moves behind you, one hand snaking down the front of your dress, reaching the bit of rope that’s taut against your clit, beneath the confines of your dress and panties. His other hand pulls gently on the rope that’s set against your back, and it creates the most amazing friction, causing your cunt to clench. A breathy moan departs your lips as he brings his mouth to your neck, kissing you softly.

He adds pressure to the material surrounding your clit, and slips one finger past your underwear. He explores further, parting your dripping folds, gently pushing inside of you. You hear him growl in your ear, sending shivers down your spine, the walls of your pussy tightening around his finger.

“Fuck, you’re so wet… Didn’t realise this would have such an effect on you…” he groans, pumping his finger in and out of you. A second finger joins the first, slipping in with ease. You lean back into him, his large, strong body supporting you, and the rope tightens against your clit once again... And that’s enough.

You’re so worked up, so overcome with desire, the nudging of the rope against you pushes you over the edge. He continues scissoring his fingers inside you as you coat them in cum, gradually slowing his pace, eventually withdrawing from between your shaking legs. He holds you steady, firmly against him with his other hand, and kisses your cheek.  
Your breathing begins to settle as your body relaxes slightly against him.

He hums into your neck, and you feel him smiling. “So… Would you be up for doing this again? Maybe… Some more rope, more complex knots, next time?”

You grin. “Most definitely.”


End file.
